


Spectrophobia

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspettiva, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completamente allungato in avanti, John aveva le braccia appoggiate sul ripiano di mogano. Il mento era puntellato sui polsi incrociati e il viso era rivolto verso l’ampia vetrata che dava luce alla stanza. Lo sguardo però pareva perduto ben oltre l’orizzonte incorniciato dai vetri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Questo racconto fa parte del mio personalissimo verse nel quale Mary e John si sono sposati prima che Sherlock tornasse.

  
  
  
«John, sono a casa.» Mary sorrise nel dirlo. Gettò le chiavi nella ciotola d’argento che adornava il comò dell’ingresso, appese il cappotto sull’attaccapanni poco più in là e si incamminò a passo allegro e svelto verso lo studio.  
Era lì che si aspettava di trovare suo marito, intento a leggere e a sorseggiare un tè, oppure affaccendato nel riordinare le cartelle cliniche che aveva portato con sé dall’ambulatorio la sera prima.  
Contrariamente alle sue aspettative, John era in soggiorno. Mary avrebbe dovuto attraversarlo tutto per raggiungere lo studiolo, ma rimase ferma sotto l’ampio arco d’ingresso, bloccata dalla visione inattesa.  
John era seduto al grande tavolo da pranzo in stile rustico. Mary riusciva a osservarne il profilo.  
Completamente allungato in avanti, John aveva le braccia appoggiate sul ripiano di mogano. Il mento era puntellato sui polsi incrociati e il viso era rivolto verso l’ampia vetrata che dava luce alla stanza. Lo sguardo però pareva perduto ben oltre l’orizzonte incorniciato dai vetri.  
Fu quel dettaglio a immobilizzare Mary sul posto.  
Non aveva mai visto John cosi assorto e così immerso nei propri pensieri.  
Aveva conosciuto anche i suoi momenti più tristi e bui, ma non le era mai capitato prima di dirsi che, se anche avesse provato a toccarlo, le sarebbe stato impossibile raggiungerlo.  
Invece, non solo John non l’aveva sentita rientrare, ma sembrava talmente raccolto in se stesso e nelle proprie riflessioni che Mary si sentì un’intrusa.  
Era incongruo ma, malgrado quella fosse anche casa sua, le parve di essere un’ospite inattesa e indiscreta.  
Inoltre l’istinto le diceva che, se anche avesse tentato di attirare la sua attenzione schiarendosi la gola o a dicendo qualcosa, John non l’avrebbe comunque notata.  
Per un istante fu sul punto di mettere alla prova quella fastidiosissima convinzione, ma poi preferì lasciar perdere. Non le andava di scoprire che John avrebbe smentito la sua previsione e che avrebbe alzato lo sguardo verso di lei, ma solo per fissarla come se non riuscisse a metterla a fuoco.  
Non voleva leggergli negli occhi la stessa sensazione di essere a tu per tu con un perfetto estraneo che, senza sapersi spiegare nemmeno come e perché, lei per prima stava sperimentando.  
Perciò rimase immobile e silenziosa a scrutarlo da lontano.  
Le parve sciocco farlo ma non riuscì a non notare il modo in cui la luce pomeridiana gli pioveva sul viso rendendo il suo profilo più luminoso e nello stesso tempo facendolo sembrare un po’ meno solido e concreto.  
Era strano, come se anziché spiare di nascosto suo marito lei stesse osservando un suo riflesso incorporeo e onirico.  
Si chiese se i suoi capelli erano sempre stati così chiari e il suo viso così bello e stanco.  
Era assurdo ma le sembrava di vederlo per la prima volta, o se non altro di vedere per la prima volta una specifica sfaccettatura del suo animo che lui non le aveva mai mostrato. Che non aveva mai voluto lasciarle conoscere, forse, o almeno così stava insinuando una vocetta maligna e odiosa in un angolino buio del cuore di Mary.  
Lei scosse il capo. Si disse che erano tutte sciocchezze. John era semplicemente un po’ malinconico e pensieroso.  
In passato Mary l’aveva visto essere ben più triste di così. Quando si erano conosciuti John era stato nel pieno di uno dei peggiori momenti della sua vita e non ne aveva mai fatto mistero.  
Mary conosceva a perfezione l’uomo che aveva sposato. Aveva avuto modo di osservarne la rabbia e il dolore, ne aveva sperimentato la gentilezza e l’affabilità. Sapeva quanto John poteva essere ombroso, ma anche che era l’uomo più leale e premuroso del mondo. Non esistevano segreti tra loro.  
Eppure in quel momento John era lontano e distante anni luce. Mary lo sentiva.  
Non sapeva da cosa le derivasse quella sicurezza e non le piaceva affatto provarla, ma non aveva dubbi: John al momento era irraggiungibile.  
Peggio ancora, qualcosa le diceva che, se suo marito avesse saputo che lei era lì e che lo stava guardando, il suo atteggiamento sarebbe stato del tutto diverso. Era solo una sensazione a pelle, era vero, però Mary non riusciva a non pensare che se John avesse percepito la sua presenza si sarebbe immediatamente ricomposto e avrebbe tenuto un contegno ben differente.  
C’era un che di indefinibile nella sua postura e nel modo in cui il suo sguardo era del tutto assente, che portava Mary quel tipo di riflessioni anche se farle non le piaceva affatto. La faceva sentire a disagio e la turbava più di quanto le piacesse notare e ammettere.  
Le prime sillabe del nome del marito iniziarono a risalirle la gola ma lei non le lasciò uscire.  
Da un lato desiderava scuoterlo e riportarlo con i piedi per terra. Voleva cancellare con un brusco colpo di spugna lo stupido malessere che aveva incominciato ad assalirla, e pensava che se lui l’avesse finalmente notata ci sarebbe riuscita. Quindi fu quasi sul punto di chiamarlo a voce alta, ma alla fine non ne ebbe il coraggio.  
John si mosse all’improvviso, proprio quando lei meno se l’aspettava. Non si alzò e non cambiò posizione. La sola cosa che fece fu di chinare il capo finché non fu la sua fronte quella premuta contro l’incrocio dei polsi.  
Mary udì il sospiro con maggior chiarezza rispetto alla parola che lo seguì, ma non ebbe comunque dubbi su ciò che aveva appena sentito.  
«Sherlock.» Era stato a malapena un soffio. Un insieme arrochito di sillabe nel pronunciare le quali le labbra di John avevano sfiorato la superficie rugosa del tavolo.  
Non era che un nome. Il nome di una persona ormai morta e perduta. Il nome di un amico che non c’era più.  
Mary conosceva tutta la storia e poteva comprendere. Non c’era nulla di strano e nulla di male nel ripensare al passato e nel ricordare il proprio migliore amico, specie quando le circostanze della sua morte erano state così tragiche.  
Era una cosa del tutto normale. O meglio avrebbe potuto esserla, ma non lo era. Mary avrebbe voluto credere che lo fosse, ma non ci riusciva e non era in grado di dire con esattezza il perché.  
In buona parte era una questione di tono di voce. C’erano molti modi di pronunciare un nome, e c’erano diverse venature di rimpianto possibili, quando si parlava di una persona cara che se ne era andata.  
Mary sapeva distinguere la semplice tristezza nostalgica dallo struggimento. Era in grado di riconoscere il disperato bisogno di rendere suono un certo tipo di emozione.  
C’erano molti modi di amare, ma uno solo parlava con un certo tipo di accento.  
Mary lo sapeva, proprio come sapeva che John non aveva mentito nel dire che lei era la sola donna che avesse mai desiderato sposare.  
John la amava, su questo Mary non aveva dubbi, ma il tipo di amore che provava per lei era mai stato così terribile e totalizzante da spezzargli il fiato in gola? L’amore che John le portava si era mai manifestato anche esteriormente in maniera così evidente? John aveva mai provato nei suoi confronti il trasporto dolorosissimo che in quel momento, senza rendersene conto, le stava mostrando?  
Ognuna di quelle domande per Mary era una tortura.  Le pesavano dentro come macigni. Mary non poteva pensarci. Al solo porsele la doleva la testa e qualcosa le faceva male anche al centro del petto.  
John era suo marito. John l’aveva sposata e la amava. E in ogni caso Sherlock Holmes era morto. Sherlock  Holmes era solo un ricordo, per quanto per lei fosse doloroso sapere che John lo aveva amato in modo ben diverso da come si ama un amico, e che lo amava ancora.  Un morto non poteva nuocere a tutto ciò che lei e John avevano costruito insieme.  
Era lei quella che ogni mattina si svegliava accanto a John e che, Dio volendo, avrebbe continuato a farlo. Era lei, non Sherlock Holmes, che sarebbe invecchiata accanto a John.  
Sherlock Holmes era solo uno spettro del passato e prima o poi John l’avrebbe capito. Avrebbe compreso che i fantasmi non possedevano braccia tra le quali scaldare e confortare i vivi.  
Mary ne era convinta, ma il suo cuore rimase stretto come se una mano gelida lo stesse strizzando. Era un dolore così forte che lei fu costretta a portarsi una mano al petto.  
Tutto d’un tratto la vista di John che era ancora lì immobile, a occhi chiusi e ormai silenzioso, le parve insopportabile.  
Almeno per il momento Mary non era in condizioni di affrontarlo. Neppure se l’avesse scoperto a letto con un’altra rimanere lì a guardarlo sarebbe stato così tanto difficile.  
Troppo sconvolta per restare dov’era, Mary mosse un passo indietro con lentezza, cercando di non fare rumore e sentendosi fragile e sciocca.  
Ancora per qualche metro arretrò alla cieca, poi si accorse che non riusciva più a trattenersi e si voltò di scatto. Corse via con una mano premuta sulle labbra per frenare i singhiozzi.  
John alzò il capo e lo sguardo solo quando sentì sbattere la porta di casa che lei si era chiusa di scatto alle spalle.  
Mary non lo vide guardarsi attorno con aria interrogativa. Era già in macchina, con il motore acceso. Un attimo dopo correva via sul lungo viale alberato, senza sapere nemmeno lei dove stava andando.  
Era consapevole che la sua era una fuga, ma in quel momento non c’era altro a cui riuscisse a pensare.  
Fin da bambina Mary Morstan non era mai stata particolarmente timorosa, ma i fantasmi l’avevano sempre terrorizzata. Forse era per quel motivo che, pur essendo morto e sepolto Sherlock Holmes le incuteva così tanta paura.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Questo è quel che succede quando mi trovo davanti una foto come [questa](http://fuckyeahmartinfreeman.tumblr.com/page/22).
> 
> Quanto al titolo, immagino che si sia capito, ma comunque sia la spectrophobia è la paura dei fantasmi.


End file.
